Captain 0 Land
Captain 0 Land is a country in Kittehlandia. It used to be the Land of Gigyas, but Captain 0, as well as his 3 girlfriends, moved there and have converted it to Captain 0 Land, which is the most awesome country ever. The conversion has been going on since 1989, but they keep getting distracted by random crap, so it kept getting delayed. Fortunately, it's done, and it has been open for business since February 2016. History The '''Land of Giygas '''was the old name for Captain 0 Land. Almost nothing is known about the country during this period. It has been ascertained, however, that it was once populated by both humans and Giygas clones. It is rumoured the original Giygas lived here as Giegue, and it is where he became what he is today. Life Before Tragedy Long ago, this country was a peaceful place, shared by humans and Giygas clones. They lived together in peace and harmony, not counting the fact that humans were seen as the minority and often had the short end of the stick when it came to discrimination. Even so, the two races lived together without too much conflict or war. This, of course, would end with the rise of Dr. Eggman Nega and his troops. Rise of Eggman Nega After being made fun of at work repeatedly, Eggman Nega finally lashed out and detonated two tons of explosives in his work building, The Starmen Company. Although the building was leveled, the company itself was simply relocated, which made Eggman Nega unhappy. Thus, he started making robot minions. He made autonomous bombs, Mecha-Zeldas, and even Teletubby Robots to serve his needs, using the blueprints in the Enclosed Instruction Book. He sent them to attack, and succeeded in using them to enslave all the humans on the country, as well as most of the Giygas clones. By now, Dr. Eggman Nega had become lonely and in desperate need of company. Thus, he decided to make himself a robotic wife. However, since his insurance only covered robot minions, he made her a cyborg with an AK-47 for an arm. Thus, Lucia was created. She did not love Dr. Eggman Nega at all, and took every opportunity to stay away from him. She even volunteered to obliterate every Giygas clone remaining on the country. Thus, three of the greatest Giygas clones still standing were eliminated. Gaygas, the famous gay rights activist, Awesomegas, the renowned comedian, and Freakygas, the insane celebrity, were all eliminated. The remaining Giygas clones, such as Toonygas and Ronald McGiygas, managed to flee in time and live out the rest of their days on the UnWorld. After the Land of Giygas had been conquered by Eggman Nega and his minions, it was renamed The Negaverse (Eggman Nega thought it was a pocket dimension). It was a bleak place, populated by Teletubby Robots, sentient bombs, and Mecha-Zeldas, ruled, obviously, by Eggman Nega. War of the Negaverse Begins Shortly after the defeat of Eggman Nega at the hands of Sonic, the surviving Giygas clones sensed his weakness. They waged war on Eggman Nega and his army with the help of Sonic himself, which started the War of the Negaverse. War of the Negaverse Ends After Eggman Nega returned from his defeat and acquired his prosthetic body armor, he gained the power to defeat all the Giygas clones, including Toonygas and Ronald McGiygas. Sonic managed to escape to his home, the Sonic Islands, and Eggman Nega was sent to the distant future by the dying Ronald McGiygas, where the former encountered Silver and instantly became his rival. Now, the Negaverse is completely uninhabited, as Eggman Nega's army was completely annihilated and the humans were killed by Eggman Nega's army. The entire country was now dotted with ghost towns, barren patches of desert, and Apple stores that nobody visited (GASP). Category:Countries Category:Former hazards Category:Places 0 Games The 0 Games are a plan to get tourists to come here. They are the main government source for the government and main entertainment source for the citizens. All Citizens can apply a form so they can have permission to fight eachother in the 0 Games coliseums. If the citizens lose, Nobody cares. If the citizens win the games, they are granted eternal life and a shiny gold medal. A list of 0 Games are as follows: 0 Obstacle Course - The easiest 0 Game. Competitors must run a very short obstacle course with the only obstacles being a few speed bumps here and there. 0 Fires - Two Competitors much throw water balloons at a giant fire while a bulldozer tosses them into the air. The one who puts out the fire is the winner. 0 Eating - Competitors must eat as much cupcakes as they can before getting fat, Pink Slimes always win. 0 Spartan Laser Fighting - Groups of fighters must shoot each other using Spartan Lasers to the death, making for a battle that is usually over in 5 seconds. Lava Crystal Slimes cant be hurt by the spartan laser because the Asplode a giant asplosion if hit in the core 0 Hand to Hand Fighting - The hardest game. 125 million fighters each must align themselves to fight riding on horses, and duel with their bare hands to the death. At least 125 people everyday die from this challenge, usually from accidentally tumbling off their horses. Prison Captain 0 Land will have no prison system. If somebody commits a crime, nobody cares. If one defeats another in a the 0 Games by cheating or using PEDs, nobody cares. Landmarks Captain 0's House Captain 0's House used to be an Apple store that Nobody visited. It was the last one to be converted, even after all the others were converted into other stuff. It was finally finished in March 2016; until then, the good Captain lived on a Magical Boat of Awesomeness (formerly Gigyas Cruise Ship #666). Statue of Epicness The Statue of Epicness is a statue of Captain 0. It is the largest statue in the UnUniverse. There used to be an equally large statue of Eggman Nega in this spot that was demolished in January 2016. The Statue of Epicness was built in February 2016 to finish the conversion. Secret Nuclear Bunker This used to be a vat of Giygas' Kolk that was left over from the days when Giygas ruled. It was discovered in April 2015 by the conversion team and got drained and covered up in December 2015. A secret nuclear bunker was put here in February 2016 during the grand opening party because Captain 1 threatened to nuke this dimension out of existence (of course, he didn't). There are a lot of signs pointing here, even though it's supposed to be secret. This is because Chuck Norris wanted signs to be put up. Boats There are 665 boats to help people navigate the rivers of Awesome Juice. They were built by the Gigyas Vacations Company to be used as cruise ships when this place was full of Gigyas clones. There used to be 666, but when Captain 0 needed a temporary house, he turned one into a Magical Boat of Awesomeness, which Typhoon Katrina moved into after Captain 0's House was completed. Info 99.9% of the Slimes that are not fire slimes live here